In The Garden Again
by emmiebee11
Summary: A short one-shot. Draco is now a grown man, with a wife and kids. After his mother died, his life changed; he changed. He fell in love with Luna and now he is officially apologizing for his actions as a young boy.


Here we are, in the garden again, strolling through the explosion of flora with the children. They are our little works of art, and I treasure them. If I was still young, before I had ever been touched by her, I would have never thought like this. I would have thought of married life as the fool's choice. I would have thought of children as little rats that destroyed their parent's lives. But I know I would have lost myself just moments later if I hadn't have set aside the thoughts that my mother wouldn't approve. But it doesn't matter to me now, I know she would have wanted what's best for me, whatever made me happy. And I am a man now, and my mother and father can no longer control my decisions.

And Luna does; she makes me happy. She makes my heart flutter and I can hardly control myself. She is mine; she is no one else's. No one can take her away from me now, now that we are man and wife. I was so overprotective of her before, I never wanted anyone to look at her and I didn't want her leaving my sight. I was afraid someone would take her from me, my bliss, my lover, my better half. I couldn't stand the feeling, and I knew I wanted to be with her forever. I needed to be with her forever.

And now I am where I would have never expected to be ten years ago. I am holding the soft, pale hands of my beautiful daughter Sofia, as her little one-year-old feet try to walk the path though Luna's prized garden. Her little blonde curls fall the way her mother's do, perfectly and beautifully around her face, complimenting her dear violet eyes. Her twin sister Lucie sits in the soft, luscious grass in the near distance, clapping her tiny hands together excitedly as Zed practices rolling around. He is almost four, and his personality is already shining though; he is a wild and passionate boy and he loves to love as well as get himself messy. His short blonde hair is stained with green, along with his striped polo and khaki shorts. His bare feet are rough and tough from endless running barefooted across hard surfaces. He is too sweet, always wanting hugs and kisses or to be playing in the outdoors.

I lift Sofia up quickly and toss her in the air, and she giggles in delight. She is a Daddy's girl, and she is my best pal. She repeatedly comes to work with me, and she sits on my desk and smiles at me as I do my work. Sometimes she watches the other workers or the cars out the window, but mostly she just smiles at me and keep practicing quietly, 'daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy', as it is seemingly the only word she can master. She is my pride and joy, as are all my children, but she has me wrapped around her little finger.

I begin gently tickling her stomach and she continues to laugh. Then I plop on the grass and lift her little dress, blowing on her stomach, soft from the lotion Luna rubs on them morning and night. Luna… I love her. She is beautiful, the way her blonde locks fall around her, and her eyes shine bright. She sits in the grass next to me. I can tell she is beginning to show. She is carrying our next child, which we have recently found out was going to be a little girl, Embry. We can't wait to hold her in our arms, but we still have six months more of the pregnancy to endure.

The sweet perfume of the blossoms fill the air and I feel something I have never before felt. I feel like home, I feel like I don't want to leave this moment; that I want to stay frozen here forever. I feel like this is where we should be for the rest of our lives and I don't want to change anything. And I know sometime in the foreseeable future this would be the place that my daughters would get married, where their children, their children's children, and their children's children's children, would one day play. And then I know what I have to do next.

I sit Sofia down next to Lucie in the grass, as much as I do not want to leave her, and I pick up Zed. I kiss Luna's head and tell her that Zed and I will be back in a little while, and that it was important, because truly it is. I walk with Zed over to an open space and Disapparate with him to the Potter's front door, landing right on the doorstep. I knock on the door, and hope they are there. And thankfully, Ginny Potter opens the door and greets us warmly, kissing both cheeks and showing us inside where the family is finishing up lunch.

I take them all in, their beautiful faces. Zed whispers in my ear, 'Daddy, who is that pretty lady and that handsome man?', which hilariously is loud enough to be heard by the entire room. Harry, Ginny, and I chuckle.

Harry stands up and shakes his little hand. 'Hello, young man, my name is Mr. Potter. What's your name, lad?'

'Zed Harry Malfoy!' he beams back at him.

'Zed _Harry _Malfoy?' he asks me, looking quite surprised, and I nod, smiling at him warmly. He had honestly saved my life, and Luna and I wouldn't be here without him.

'Is that pretty lady yours, or can I kiss her?'

Harry chuckles again. 'Yes, that's my wife, but you can still kiss her.' Harry winks at Ginny, who is now standing next to him.

Zed reaches down and takes her hand, kissing the back of it. 'How do you do, Mrs. Potter?' He charms, just the way I taught him.

She curtseys and giggles. 'I am quite delighted. How are you? How old are you sweetie?'

'I'm three, and someday I'm gonna be lots of years older like my Daddy! Then I can tell my son manners and stuff like that.' He smiles that silly little smile where his head turns to the side and his shoulders go up.

'He's adorable, Draco! Do you have others?' Ginny asks.

I smile, thinking of my family. 'Yes, I do. Zed is my oldest, he's three, as he said. We have one year old twins, Lucie and Sofia, and Sofia is definitely Daddy's little princess. She comes to work with me almost every day. And Luna is expecting, she's three months and we just found out it's a girl, who we will name Embry.'

'How wonderful! Congratulations! Well, while we're on the subject, I might as well introduce you to our bunch.' Ginny gestures to the smiling children grasping forks at the table behind her. She motions for them to come over. 'This is Ron, he's seven.' The little boy has long, black hair like his father, and dark chocolate eyes like his mother. He smiles up at me as she tousles his hair. 'Then we had Hannah, she just turned five, and Willow is three.' She takes two little curly red-heads under her arm, and then motions to a little boy with curly red hair, 'And that's Aiden, he is three, too. Oh, and just a moment. Nellie should be up…' she disappears from sight, coming back with a tiny baby with dark black hair.

'How sweet, she is beautiful, they all are. You have a gorgeous family.' I sit Zed down, and he walks over to Aiden, the little red-headed boy. 'Well, there's actually a reason I came over. I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Why, of course. Wait here a moment, I'm really sorry. Aiden Draco and Willow Luna Potter! Stop that this instant!' She pulls apart the twins, who were beginning to slather ice cream all over one another. 'Harry, please come help.' Ginny sighs. The two are now coated with the melting, sugary treat. Harry and I both go over and assist with the troublesome cleanup. After we finally toss our dirty rags in the clothes hamper, Ginny lets them all outside into their huge, fenced in backyard. 'Thank you, Draco; you really didn't need to do that,' She began.

'It's okay. But I really wanted to talk to you two. I never really got to apologize about the way I used to treat you and the other ones. I just feel so bad inside on a daily basis, even being with my family and with Luna, and I just finally had time to come over and I just want to say I'm sorry, for it all. I actually would really like it if you all came over this afternoon and maybe stayed with us for a few days. It would be fun, we have plenty of room.' I ask.

'That sounds really nice. The kids would enjoy that. I can already tell Zed and Aiden are going to be great friends, just look at them.' Ginny chuckles, turning to watch the two rolling and sliding all over the ground, laughing and playing as if they could go on for hours. 'What time should we come over?'

'Actually, I'm going to head after this to Ron and Hermione's and apologize and see if they'd like to as well, but you can go on over now, if you'd like. But first I want to see if I heard this right, your children's middle names are Draco and Luna?'

'Yes,' Harry begins, smiling at me. 'Ronald Sirius, Hannah Hermione, Aiden Draco, Willow Luna, and Nellie Molly. It's the least we can do to repay you for all you and the others have done to help us, and it makes our children all the more special to our lives.'

'What a coincidence. Zed Harry, Lucie Lily, Sofia Ginevra, and Embry will be Embry Luna. We do it for the same reason, it's the least we can do. And as far as I know, Ron and Hermione have done the same thing!'

'Oh, Draco, you are too kind.' Ginny flings her arms around me and then snuggles into Harry.

After we talk for a tad more, I call for Zed and we are off, the whole way he tells me about how Aiden is his bestest friend ever and ever. The Weasley's graciously accept our invitation after we meet their beautiful family of four; their two children, Dalton and Paige, are beautiful as was Hermione, far into expecting their third and last. And soon I find myself cuddling again with Sofia, talking to our wonderful friends and watching as my children play with their new friends.

Lucie crawls over to me, and I embrace her in my arms and snuggle with my beautiful baby girls. And for once I feel completely and absolutely sure that my life is perfect, completely perfect. I lay there, holding my twins close to me chest, my pregnant Luna sat next to me, and Zed rolling around with Aiden. Tons of tiny tots and rambunctious kids run around, little babies coo with joy. Harry and Ginny cuddle on the bench over yonder, watching their new little bundle of joy sleeping in her carrier. Hermione sits criss-cross on the grass, round with her pregnancy, Ron massages her shoulders. It is where I want to be forever, right here with my friends and family, in the garden again.


End file.
